


Too Deep

by ilaiza



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilaiza/pseuds/ilaiza
Summary: To say that his heart jumped a mile away when he saw the man would sound like a bad joke, but working with him or trusting him, sounded even worse.





	

To say that his heart jumped a mile away when he saw the man would sound like a bad joke, just like this whole situation. Parallel worlds and doppler gangsters were a nice theory to explore when one had some free time but it actually happening was beyond insane and probably impossible. But this man standing in front of him when Barry saw him die proved that wrong. Protecting Harrison Wells from dying a second time, no matter how much he deserved it, was certainly not what Barry imagined or working with him again nor trusting him.

“Barry, please tell me you’re ok!” Cisco sounded desperate over the radio. They lost contact with him an hour ago in the middle of a gruesome battle with an unknown metahuman. Catlin and Jay were out looking for him without any results so far. All of the tracking systems were searching for Barry’s suit and phone, for movement on his police ID card or any cameras on the street and cafes.

“Shit, we are never going to find him!” Cisco looked up from the monitor sending an accusing stare at Harry. “You just had to trick, Zoom, into coming to our Earth! Who knows how he is torturing, Barry?! I hope you are proud of yourself, Harry! You couldn’t get rid of your Flash so you went after ours!” Lashing out against somebody that could help wasn’t the smartest idea but Cisco was running out of options on how to find Barry. He was tugging on his hair and chewing on his bottom lip waiting for the scanner to finish, his leg twitching a little every second the program didn’t end. He exhaled loudly after a minute. There was static coming from Barry’s earpiece. Both men looked at the monitor waiting for something more than a few sparks of static noise, their quarrel over for now.

“Dr. Wells, I am sending you a gift you might like.” After a few moments the static disappeared to let out a cold harsh voice, mocking them. Chilling silence fell in the control room, to great to be interrupted with a pity answer.

“Thank me next time we meet, Dr. Wells, thank me for not killing your Scarlet runner! I would like to give you an advice before we end our talk - make sure to be alone when my present activates!” The feed cut off with a deafening laughter, Cisco was typing furiously at the keyboard securing the conversation and replaying it again and again trying to clear out his confusion.

  
“Activate.” Cisco looked up at Dr. Wells. “Activate what?” The replay faded out and stopped leaving the question hanging without an answer. Cisco looked down at his fingers, that part he hadn’t even heard, he was happy that Barry was alive and might have blocked out everything after that point. He told Catlin and Jay the good news and they were heading back to Star Labs, deciding it would be better face to face to let them know about the last part of the conversation. Beside him Dr. Wells was bringing up all of tonight’s files and recordings.

It was another half an hour before Barry showed up at Star Labs, he wasn’t running in making papers fly everywhere but walking nonchalantly to a chair and producing a burger from thin air before he continued to eat it. He either ignored the stares sent his way or just didn’t care.

“Dude, what happened?” Cisco sounded agitated when he finally decided to ask, seconds away from snapping at that burger and tearing it away from Barry’s mouth.

“Nothing!” Barry answered through a mouthful of fries. “We had a little chat, told me he was a big fan of mine and let me go.” He finished with another bite of the burger. Cisco looked ready to break the keyboard with his head, that wasn’t the explanation he expected and what happened with the fight and stuff?

“Barry, let me look at that wound.” Harrison was starring near Barry’s hip, where the costume had a bad rip across the material caked up with dry blood and dirt. Barry hurried up to cover the area turning away, a slight blush covering his face.

“It’s fine. I’m sure it already healed.” Barry mumbled in protest, standing up to go change his clothes, trying to somehow hide the slash on his side. Dr. Wells followed shortly after Barry to the medical room, waiting for him to change in some pants.

“Sit down, let me get a look at that.” Harrison pushed softly against Barry’s chest and down on the bed. He took some bandages and medicine from a cabinet nearby. “Were you injected with something?” Barry flinched away from touch, scouting away, thinking about trying to get up and leave the room.

“Barry?” Harrison moved to look directly at Barry, blocking his escape route. “How are you feeling?” Barry felt a hot wave wash through him, he gulped looking away, a blush steadily taking over his face, he was opening and closing his mouth trying to say something. Barry mumbled something along the lines of fine and tried to push Dr. Wells away, making a desperate noise when he failed.

“Barry, how are you actually feeling?” Harrison’s voice had dropped in a husky deep whisper, sending a shiver up Barry’s spine. He leaned in and stopped a breath away from Barry’s face, sliding his hands up the boy’s thighs and drawing little circles with his thumbs.

Barry let out a breathy moan he couldn’t contain anymore. His whole body was on fire since he saw Harrison Wells, which at first he couldn’t explain why - he didn’t like the man but that knowing stare he had sent him had driven Barry crazy. It was like the man knew that Barry was about to slide a hand in his own pants while thinking of those lips sucking and kissing, while thinking about those hands where they could touch and caress, slide against his hot body. Barry let out another throaty moan his current thoughts not helping in the situation. He flinched and jerked his hips against the hand squeezing him and sliding in his pants, whining quietly from the hot touch.    

Harrison was kissing and sucking at random spots on his neck and shoulders, biting the soft skin and licking, moaning when Barry whispered his name. He pulled Barry near the edge of the bed pushing him to lie back, trying to hurry things up. Barry sounded like he was begging with every breath, with every desperate moan, biting his lower lip and rocking against him wanton and needy for more friction, for more pleasure. He slid a finger inside him relishing the gasp, enjoying the tightness, the way Barry pushed against him ready for more.

“Did you do this with the other me?” Harrison suddenly asked. Seeming logical now, how much Barry was relaxed against him, taking more - fast, how desperate he looked for Harrison’s touch, choking on his moans, thrusting against him.

Barry turned to hide his face, tightening against the fingers twisting in him, the memory sending shots of pleasure throughout his body. They had done it a few times. A few wrecking times that Wells had made him beg and plead to be touched, to be allowed release, leaving marks and bruises all over Barry’s body – too sensitive and aching the next morning.

Barry heard Harrison chuckle above him inserting a third finger as he kissed all over his chest, his other hand sliding down his lower stomach. Barry was squirming and whining, the fingers inside him were hitting a good spot. He lets out a grow against Harrison’s shoulder, he doesn’t want to wait anymore, he couldn’t and he reached over to unbuckle the other’s pants, to take out his cock and give it a few good tugs before Harrison understands. The fingers inside him are gone and replaced and Barry whines and arches his back, barely holding back, the sensation overpowering him.

Harrison can’t get enough of how tight Barry is, the way he bites his bottom lip trying to hold back some of the moans and whimpers, the hand at his tight pushing and pulling at him for more. Barry lets out a broken gasp of his name and Harrison looses himself in the sensation. Somewhere between biting his shoulder and feeling the blissful high he feels Barry shuddering around him coming with a soft cry.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Barry finally pushed Harrison away. The wound had already healed.

“Don’t tell the others, please, about this and …” Barry broke off at the end. He put his shirt back on and went out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I took some time to proof - read it, but I can’t guarantee it is mistake free.  Let me know what you think. 


End file.
